Chifuyu Orimura
Chifuyu Orimura (織斑 千冬, Orimura Chifuyu) is Madoka and Hugo's older sister, and currently his Instructor and. She is the former Representative of Japan and Mondo Grosso champion before retiring and a close friend of, Tabane Shinonono. Appearance She is a tall woman who has long black hair, which is split into parts in a similar manner to Hugo. She wears a formal white shirt, with a black overcoat, black skirt, green tie, stockings and high heeled shoes. For IS Practice, she would change into a white jogging suit. Many characters have often said that she has a very good figure and is often called a model by her "worshippers". Even Hugo tends to get a little embarrassed when he sees her in clothing that often accentuates that figure (when they were going to the seaside resort, he felt that any guy who looked at her would be trouble, so he tried to choose one that was less seductive, but backfired). Personality She is seen to be very stern and strict, even to her own family. As seen when she tells Hugo to call her Orimura-sensei instead of Chifuyu-nee (literally meaning Older Sister). She has a penchant for using the textbook or registry clipboard to hit the student heads if they make her even a tiny bit annoyed. It seems that many girls admire her, and call her things like Onee-sama, and Chifuyu thinks how amazing that all of the idiots have come into her class (referring to her students). Despite her strictness, it seems she also has a different side, that of a normal woman who enjoys drinking (which apparently even Laura does not know of, despite having trained under her for a full year). In a way or another, Chifuyu seems particularly annoyed whenever the girls start making disturbances inside the school, especially if such cases would involve Hugo. She is also very protective of her brother and sister, as they are the only family left after her actual parents abandon her and Madoka. Some of the characters noted that her closeness with Hugo is a little suggestive, only to incur a bit of her wrath when they tease her about it, such as: When Maya says that they must be very close to notice Hugo's habit of clenching his left fist, she blushed slightly, and then Chifuyu got her into a headlock after she teases her. When she tells the others not to worry when Hugo was facing off with a Mondo Grosso competitor, only to betray her own feelings when she unknowingly adds salt to her coffee. When Maya teased her again about it, Chifuyu practically forced her to drink the salty drink. During the Silver Gospel Inccident, Chifuyu is seen angry when she learns of Hugo's mission is a failure, but becomes angrier (probably at herself) when she learns that the mission is a failure also resulted in Hugo's critical injuries. Moreso, the girls noted the interaction between her and Ichika during certain situations, such as Hugo was seen blushing profusely after seeing his own sister in a rather revealing black two-piece swimsuit. Because of this, Houki and the other female casts see her as a possible obstacle to getting to Hugo, especially when she mentioned that she would not give him up easily. Her protection for her younger brother and sister is stemmed from after her parents abandoned her and her newborn baby sister. Hugo's parent were very close to Chifuyu before she was abandoned, already seeing her as a daughter so they immediately adopted her and her baby sister into their family. Chifuyu was grateful for what they did. That day, as she held both Hugo and Madoka (infants at the time) she swore that she will always protect them no matter what as it was her duty as a big sister. History As a child Chifuyu spend most of her time training, honing her skills. She was considered a prodigy one that appears once in a lifetime. Due to her strength many kids her age avoid and feared her so she was virtually alone. The adults were no different, the resented her. One day after training she met Kushina Uzumaki. Kushina was kind to Chifuyu, unafraid to talk to her. As the two got along Chifuyu started seeing Kushina as a mother to her, spending her free time with her, coming over to eat, Ect. At the age of 9, Chifuyu became the youngest S-Class Mage in Vongola. On May 15, Chifuyu's mother gave birth to a girl named Madoka Orimura. Two days later her parents suddenly left Chifuyu and her younger sister to fend for themselves. After Kushina found out she took in both Chifuyu and Madoka. There she met Kushina's newborn son Hugo Uzumaki. As she was growing up she started spending most of her time with her younger sister and brother, mostly with Hugo. Chifuyu became very close to Hugo because he was very attached to her, regularly holder her hand and constantly asking her to play with him and sometimes taking him wherever she goes. Chifuyu was often alone during her school days, due to the fact her presence was, as Hugo put it, "a blade so sharp, it would cut anyone who got close to her". But around the time Hugo started high school, she mellowed out, likely due to her interactions with Tabane, being the only one who can be around her. Tabane was the only one who wasn't afraid of Chifuyu and became interested in her. up until that day Tabane constanty tried to talk to her until Chifuyu accepted her friendship. After Chifuyu became best friend with Tabane Shinonono she would then regularly start taking Hugo and Madoka to Tabane's family dojo to practice Kendo where Hugo met his First childhood friend Houki Shinonono, Tabane's younger sister. Sometime after the announcement of The Mondo Grosso Tournament, Chifuyu Started Training to compete, at the time she was known as "The White Knight", a epithet she earned by fighting powerful mages around the world. Later she took part in the Tournament and became the first generation "Brunhilde", and became a finalist for the second tournament, but forfeited her right in order to save Hugo when he was kidnapped by Akatsuki. She single handedly took out 100,000 Akatsuki members at their base to save Hugo. As repayment to the German Military for the information of his location, she became an instructor for a year, before disappearing for a while and returning as an instructor of the Vongola Famiglia. Relationship Kushina Uzumaki - Kushina and Chifuyu are very close since she was little. The told Kushina that she thought of her as her real mother. Minato Namikaze - Chifuyu and Minato are close as Chifuyu calls him dad. Hugo Uzumaki - Her adopted younger brother. After her parents abandonment, she get taken in by Minato and Kushina. From then on she helps them raise Hugo and also takes care of him. Hugo as grown to be very attach to her regularly holding her hand as a child and always wanting to go where she goes. Although Chifuyu's tough most of the time towards her brother, she deeply loves and cares for Hugo as she sees him as part of her real family. Chifuyu was also the one who saved Hugo when he was kidnapped by Akatsuki. Madoka Orimura - She and Chifuyu were both abandoned by their parents she was raised by Chifuyu and her new Family. Chifuyu cares about Madoka Very deeply as she helps Madoka train and takes care of her. Madoka is close to her older sister as well but not as close as Hugo is. Despite as Madoka looks almost exactly the same as Chifuyu, their personalities are complete opposites Unnamed parents - Not much is known yet, but she is very touchy of that matter, as Hugo was quite afraid about asking her about her parents. Colleagues/Friends Maya Yamada - Her Assistant Instructor. Chifuyu holds a mutual respect towards Maya, complimenting the latter's skilled abilities as a mage. She sometimes calls her Yamada-kun. Although there are times when Maya's teasing about Chifuyu's feelings of Ichika backfires when Chifuyu gives certain "suggestions" to make her apologize profusely. Tabane Shinonono - A close friend of her. They both met each other in the guild, and after that, they were always in the same team and same missions. Not much is known of their relationship yet but they do sometimes contact each others secretly to exchange information. She is a huge contrast to Tabane, who is extremely hyperactive and cheerful. Students Houki Shinonono - The younger sister of her close friend, Tabane and the 1st childhood friend of her younger brother, Chifuyu shares an intimate sisterhood relationship with Houki. Lingyin Huang - The childhood friend of her younger brother, Chifuyu seems to be on bad terms with her, hitting her head when Lingyin first appeared in Hugo's class. Laura Bodewig - A student that Chifuyu had trained during her time in Germany. Laura holds Chifuyu in high regard. Charlotte Dunois - The Representative Candidate of France and a student in Class One. Although she respects her, Charlotte also acknowledged Chifuyu as an official rival for Hugo's heart (although Hugo misinterpreted Charlotte's words as anxiety for their volleyball match), after seeing Hugo's reaction to Chifuyu's swimsuit, which Charlotte angrily points this out, stating that "he didn't look at the girls like that when they showed him their swimsuits", then asking Hugo if "Orimura-sensei was his type", to which Hugo quickly denies while still blushing. itachi uchiha Equipment * Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Inherit Abilities Magic & Powers Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Vongola Famiglia